deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Drakkon vs Goku Black
Drakkon vs GB Gog.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Lord_Drakkon_VS_Goku_Black.PNG|Scythe Watch V1 Screenshot (839).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Interlude Drakkon Cue Battle for the Grid - Drakkon's throne room: https://youtu.be/-Wsbbfys2CQ Scythe: The year in 1992, and the world...has fallen. The Power Rangers are without powers, their zords crumbled and destroyed, and the world held in the hand of one man. But not by Rita or Zedd, no...by the strongest threat the Rangers ever had to face. Soul: Tommy Oliver, now known as Lord Drakkon. Scythe: Let’s step back a little. Remember when Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness to free Tommy? Well, in an alternate reality, Tommy...liked being evil, and chose to stay under Rita’s command. With the Evil Green Ranger forcing his way through the Rangers, they seemingly had no hope. Soul: So Zordon called every active Ranger at the time. An army of Zords and Rangers to battle Tommy and Rita’s monsters while Jason would go beyond Red. He’d take the white light and become the White Ranger...until Tommy broke into the Command Center, killed Zordon and Jason, and merged the two Green and White powers together. And then he killed Billy, the Blue Ranger, and Rita herself. Scythe: Thus declaring himself ruler of the world, and beginning a lifelong quest to take over the multiverse Soul: And he has the literal power to do it. Haha, get it? Cuz he’s a Power Ranger. Scythe: As he combined the Mighty Morphin Green and White Powers, Lord Drakkon wields both the Dragon Dagger and Saba, a Dagger and Sword which can both fire concussive energy blasts alongside being used as blades. However, should it come down to it, he is alsp a master martial artist and is not afraid of fighting with his hands. Soul: Ya, aside from all the fancy weapons, Morphin grants Drakkon Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina. Plus, he’s got a Zord! The Black Dragon Zord! The Black Dragon is a beast of a Zord, walking through all 6 of the original crew when it went to the prime universe. It’s got laser blasts, power absorbing abilities, and it can shrink and grow at will to actually take on the Megazord and Dragonzord. Scythe: Lord Drakkon however, is not one for limitations. In his multiverse spanning quest, he was amassing Ranger powers and absorbing them, drawing more and more power from the Morphin Grid. We know he draws power from Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Samurai. He likely also has power gained from the Dino Thunder, Dino Charge, In Space, and Jungle Fury teams, drastically increasing his true power. However, his ultimate weapon is The Heart of the Morphin Master. Created Eons ago, the Heart of the Master- Soul: Grants near limitless cosmic power! He can fly, further enhanced superhuman stats, the ability to fire energy blasts, and the ability to warp reality as he wishes! Drakkon was literally unstoppable! Scythe: Maybe, but don’t be mistaken. He’s an Egotistical psychopath with a God Complex who believes everything is below him in power, even before he has the Heart of the Master. But, with how many different Power sets, his body is slowly becoming unable to handle it all, and is slowly deteriorating. Soul: The Heart of the Master also needs you to be in a calm mental state...which he hasn't been in for years, and will haunt him with spiritual creatures in the form of their worst fears and mental doubts, in Drakkon’s case, was the Tommy of the prime universe. Plus, others can take the Heart of the Master, where their unmorphed spirits have to fight in a pocket dimension. Scythe: Still, Drakkon is a ruthless murdered, a mighty conqueror, and unquestionably the strongest villain in Power Rangers history. Rangers across the Mutliverse fear the name Lord Drakkon. Goku Black Battle Analysis Category:Gogeta46power Category:Scythe Watch Category:Collaboration Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies